PROJECT SUMMARY The Administrative Core is critical in facilitating direction, communication and collaboration among all Projects and Cores to promote successful, synergistic outcomes for this Program Project grant. This will be accomplished via several avenues of approach. An Executive Committee composed of the Project Leads will meet quarterly to review progress, make scientific and administrative decisions, develop and engage quality control measures, and anticipate and resolve issues. We will hold an annual three-day Neurodegenerative Diseases Review Meeting at which work covered by this Program will be reviewed by a panel of experts from UCSF and our collaborators at the Uniformed Services University and Daiichi Sankyo Co. Ltd. The Administrative Core will provide financial oversight for the grant, including the preparation of budgets, processing and monitoring of appropriations, accounting and budgeting review, centralized purchasing and asset tracking, and other control point functions unique to a large and complex Program Project. Core A will also act as a central point of contact for the collection and dissemination of communication and information, and prepare manuscripts, reports and other documents related to the grant. In this way the Administrative Core will support and encourage productive interactions among the Program team and provide an organizational and administrative framework to optimize its opportunities for success.